The Protector of Time
by Shinobi Kitten
Summary: So with Power good and Courage neutral, Wisdom has taken to the role of evil. However, this is not how things are meant to be. And with Courage in 'love' with Wisdom Hyrule could be lost...Hopefully the Hero can be saved. the sum was supposed to be longer
1. Chapter 1 The Demon of Time

_AN:__ Hey's peoples! Sk hast returned! I will be getting back to my sequel soon. Spring break is coming and I'll play catch up then. Well this story began in class one day and I've typed out chapter one. I have nothing to say before the story so...I'll let a special character do the disclaimer._

_DD: looks around You mean me? But I wasn't trained- sighs Shinobi Kitten doesn't own The Legend of Zelda, though she plot to some day. Or at least help design something for the game somehow. However, she does own her OC, please don't steal me bows_

_**Chapter 1 The Demon of Time**_

She ran as quickly as she could, hastening towards the castle. Her light sapphire hair billowed behind her, but miraculously never caught on any of the branches that reached out as if to grab her. Time was running out as she finally made her way out of the forest. The rain beat down on her face, drenching her dark tunic against her skin. Stealthily she held her long double bladed staff behind her. That witch had to be stopped at all costs. With tired muscles and labored breathing she continued over the field, quickly closing in on the castle market. She inwardly moaned at the distance she still had to go to reach the Hero.

* * *

Link stood in the courtyard fidgeting with his tanned boots. It had been seven years since he had given the gemstones to his golden haired princess in this very yard. Though their had never been true reason to give her the stones, she had requested he retrieve them for her. Now Link was nervous, not because he was meeting with the Princess of Hyrule, but because she had requested his audience for a personal reason. The young Hylian had developed feelings for his princess long ago, so he did his best to look…desirable. 

His normally baggy tunic had been replaced with one that hugged his body and molded to his well build chest. His normally messed hair was neatly brushed, still underneath the emerald hat. His silver tights hugged his strong thighs, tucking into his leather boots. Covering his hands were his leather gloves. There was no questioning why Link was the desire of every woman in Hyrule.

However that knowledge did nothing to quell his nerves. Neither did the next sight to meet his sapphire eyes. Zelda, in a light pink floor length gown with a slit that reached up to her hip. Revealing the fair and smooth skin of her left leg. The v-cut at the top reached down and revealed an ample amount of cleavage. Granted Zelda wasn't the most buxom of women, she still had plenty in Link's eyes. She walked, more like strutted into the room. Golden tresses fell down her shoulders in curls. Her curls bounced as she sauntered up to him, the image keeping Link absolutely speechless.

"Link," the tone in her voice made him weak at the knees, yet it alerted him that something wasn't quite right with the princess, "I need your help."

"Anything for you Zelda," he meant every word of it, and Zelda knew it.

"Hyrule's throne is in danger," her right slender hand slid over his hard chest, her touch sent chills down his spine, "I need your help once again Link."

"Just tell me what needs to be done Princess Zelda," his voice was husky, though he did his best to keep it normal. The woman of his dreams was running her hands over his body as she wrapped her arms around him. Slowly she pulled him closer to her, Link's heart was pounding, but he had to keep the safety of the throne in mind. It was directly connected to Zelda's safety, why was she taking this so lightly, "Zelda what are you-"

"Shhh…" she gently ran her hands over his arms, directing his hands to around her own waist. Link did not want to stop her, but he knew he had to. Something just wasn't right here.

"Zelda if Hyrule is in danger then we-we, What are you doing!" her soft lips brushed his cheeks, missing his lips only because he turned his face.

With a deep sigh she leaned up a bit, "Isn't it obvious? I need you Link," she whispered softly into his ear, "Hyrule's throne needs you as king. As _my_ King." Link allowed himself to fully wrap his arms around her. She leaned back in his arms as their gazes met. She began to lean up towards his lips again. With is heart beating faster than he could ever remember it beating, he began to lean in-

"Stop!" releasing Zelda, Link quickly spun around on his heel. He defensively stood between Zelda and the intruder.

Rain water dripping from every inch of her dark tunic, from a storm that had yet to reach the castle, her entire body shuddered with the effort to breathe. She was heavily leaning against a staff with a blade on either end. As Link's gaze examined her he determined several things. She was about his own age, wearing similarly designed pants, with a deep black long sleeved tunic, only revealing hands covered in blue gloves, a blue matching her staff. The boots she wore were strangely designed, black and slender, no top buckle, instead three silver clasps held them on the outside of each boot. Link had never seen clothing so black since the great King Gannondorf had visited. However, these weren't her strangest attributes, her hair, flowing in a pony-tail past her waist, was a light sapphire, and her face, the only bit of skin visible, was a deep brown. Link had never seen such dark skin, darker than any of the Gerudo.

"How_dare_ you," Zelda voice held an indignant fury, understandable with the circumstances, "barge into the castle like this."

"H-ow, d-are…I?" the woman straightened up, seeming to have gained some unknown energy from the apparent impertinence of Zelda's question. Her bright green gaze met Link's for but a second, the piercing gaze left him feeling uneasy as she turned her gaze to meet Zelda's, "you the Princess of Hyrule attempting to seduce the Hero of Time when you know perfectly well you are betrothed to another."

"How could you know that?" the evident surprise in Zelda's voice confirmed the strangers words as Link's heart plummeted into his stomach, "No one outside the royal family could know that."

"Hero of Time," Link wasn't sure why she called him that, but he knew she was talking to him, her piercing gaze met his again, "I was sent here to save you so you could save Hyrule. I am Dez Daemona and if the princess does not leave the kingdom in the hands of her broth-"

"No!" the sudden rage in Zelda's voice surprised Link and cause him to turn to face her, "I've spent years of my life inside studying, willingly sacrificing my playtime and freedom for the good of this kingdom. Patiently sitting through boring lectures and political meetings, learning how to decide the proper way to handle things. My foresight even prevented the ruin of Hyrule. And what does my father want me to do? Go marry some old crone. No, I want to stay to rule Hyrule," she looked up into his eyes, "with you Link." Link couldn't bring himself to blame her, not when she had already given up so much for her country, it was only right she rule.

"Zelda," however there was still something not quite right in the way she spoke about it. Something was off and he couldn't place his finger on it, "I think maybe I should go with her." He watched as a dark shadow fell over the bright face, "Zelda?"

"She just wants to take you away from me Link," Zelda quickly wrapped her arms around him, while she buried her face in his chest. With a sympathetic sigh Link gently removed her arms from around him and held her hands out between them, "You're still leaving?"

"At least while you are betrothed it just wouldn't be right for us to be together," he refused to leave her in such an upset state, Link tried his best to calm her down, "I promise I'll return to you." So it appeared to be working, her face was returning, then an almost eerie calm reflected in her eyes.

As the calm crept in, a paralyzing feeling shot through his body. His eyes widened, 'what are you doing?' his eyes pleaded. No matter how hard the hero struggled against her gaze he couldn't break away. Zelda caressed his cheek with her soft hand, "You don't really want to go with her now do you?" He felt his will power draining from his body. The world around him began to fade away as he began to nod his head in agreeme-Zelda's scream snapped Link from the spell as he watched her fly across the courtyard and slam into the stone wall.

"Forgive me," Dez Daemona's hand gripped his shoulder, she placed her other hand, the one holding the staff in front of her own face as she began to speak, "Lady Farore carry us to safety." There was a green flash of light, Link's body lost all sense of gravity. The next sight that met Link's eyes was the inner white walls of the Temple of Time. Dez Daemona immediately dropped down to her knees, the staff still in one hand as she began to pray.

"She'll be at that for a while," his gaze spun towards the direction the voice had come from. The solid violet black gaze of a Zora met his own, "at least I think she will be. A servant of the Goddesses should be very devoted."

Link simply stared at the sight around him. He wasn't sure what was going on and there was a certain dread hanging over him. Whoever she was, Dez Daemona had hurt Zelda. This woman had claimed she needed to save Link and hurt Zelda in the process. However, something deep inside him told Link she wasn't wrong, but that feeling blurred with his confusion and affection for the Princess of Hyrule. The Zora male in front of him seemed to know at least a little more about her than Link did, though by the sound of it, it wasn't by much.

* * *

She finished her prayers to the Goddesses and turned her gaze up. She followed Link's gaze to the Zora before him. Dez Daemona took in the Zora's features, his skin, bluish and covered completely by scales, gleamed from the slimy exterior. He was built, as all the fish men were and had a single tail-fin protruding from the back of his head. His toes were webbed, but interestingly his hands were not.

Next her gaze fell to the Goron beside, he was big and round, his skin was hardened and yellowish brown. Rather than a back, he appeared to have rock plates protecting him. His arms were muscled and she knew he could easily break apart any rock to chew in his hardened jaws. His head, unlike most of his race, had what looked like white hair protruding from his cheeks and the top. Beside him, stood a woman, curved from her ample chest into her bare stomach and back out at defined hips. Barely dressed in violet pants and a chest wrap, her long red hair flowed down from its pony-tail. Her scarlet eyes of the Gerudo almost matched the Sheikah's crimson. 

Back in the shadows with his arms crossed and one foot against the wall he was leaning on, only his left eye could be seen through his golden brown hair. From about his nose to his shoulder was covered in a white scarf, she couldn't see it from her angle, but she knew there was the scarlet eye on his chest. The rest of his outfit, skin tight armor, was a light royal blue violet.

As her gaze started back towards Link, the Hylian, she spotted the little reddish orange hair of a Kokiri. He was small, like a child and his eyes were a bright blue. The outfit he wore, the same green tunic all Kokiri wore, even his little brown boots were the same. All these things, she had known, but now, now it all mattered. What mattered most was that hopefully she hadn't ruined any trust the Hero of Time may have given her. As her gaze fell back to Link she heard the Zora speak- 

* * *

"Her master dude," the Zora nodded his head towards Dez Daemona, Link's gaze followed, "sent someone to retrieve each of us. We came as quickly as we could." Dez Daemona stood up and brushed off the dust from her pants. The woman took only one step towards them. It seemed to Link she was tired, but was still managing to handle whatever it was she needed to do.

"Forgive me for striking the Sage Hero, but a grand evil is being released and I had to remove you from immediate danger. I needed to gather the six heroes it was a rather tiring duty. However, I was not expecting any of you until tomorrow."

"Then send us home," the Gerudo spoke up this time, "your fellow…messengers told us you have power from the Goddesses. You should be able to at least cast that spell five times."

"I'll only need to cast it once," Dez placed her left hand in front of her face, the bladed staff held in her gloved fingers, "Lady Farore carry them home." Her left hand, the fingers in a similar position when she had cast the spell to bring Link and herself to the temple, began at her face and ended at her hip as she created a slashing motion. The five 'heroes' were engulfed in a green light as they disappeared.

Link was overwhelmed by a storm of emotions. Amazement, confusion, disappointment, irritation, hurt, and curiosity. Several of these emotions were directed towards this unknown woman. Looking at the temple, Link realize how few people in Hyrule truly worshipped the Goddesses. Yet, Dez Daemona seemed very devoted. As she relaxed and placed her hand on her hip, she gently leaned on her staff, Link actually looked at her. Before he had not looked at the 'woman' she was, but the 'warrior' she was. Dez was built and well figured, a silver crescent moon rested on the chest of her tunic, a tunic otherwise undecorated save for the light blue trimming.

The moon's light began to illuminate the temple, proving how late in the day it was getting. Dez Daemona was a beautiful woman, her dark skin, emerald eyes, and sapphire hair were unlike any Link had ever seen, but no matter how beautiful she may have been, this woman had hurt Zelda. That was not something that Link could over-look. He looked Dez Daemona in the eyes, "Dez Daemona what is going on?"

* * *

His voice was pleading with her, but in the same breath she knew he was not at all happy with her. Her mortal emotions were beginning to get in the way of her thoughts. There stood the Hero of Time, and with the way he was dressed made even the servant of Goddess' heart skip a beat. Though he hadn't needed to be in this timeline, Link was built like a warrior, his taught green tunic revealed this truth. His face, not yet battle worn, held sapphire gems, framed by his golden brown locks. Hesitantly, she pulled herself away from the sight. His heart wouldn't ever be hers and she had to keep that in mind as she answered him, "the Goddess' wish to present the Master Sword to you. I'll be acting as the medium," she wanted to tell him more, but she knew she couldn't, "please follow me." 

* * *

Link reluctantly began to step towards her as she turned on her heel. She hadn't appeared very far from the stone pedestal that lay towards the back of the Temple of Time, placed in front of the door of time. Her limbs screamed their displeasure as she made her way to the pedestal. Every joint, muscle, and bone in her body wanted, longed for, and needed rest. She would allow it rest after she completed her task. Stopping her movement, she rose the hand holding the staff above the pedestal. To her it appeared more like a waist high stone table, three grooves indented into the surface. The back revealing in the ancient language the keys to the door, but Zelda held those keys, all except one. 

The door of time, merely appearing as an indented carving revealing a large sun. Daemona closed her eyes in focus as she swept her free hand over the grooves, "Farore, Din, Nayru." She could feel the energy coursing through the grooves as three lights began to shimmer.

Link watched closely, his sapphire gaze observing all of Dez Daemona's actions. It was obvious she was about to cast some more magic, her energy must have been incredible. He stood relaxed, unafraid of what spell she may be casting, but he told himself he couldn't trust her. Three lights began to shimmer above the grooves of the pedestal, but then for some unknown reason the began to fade. Without changing her expression Dez Daemona swiftly kicked the pedestal with the side of her boot and the lights shimmered once again. A smirk teased at the edge of Link's lips, surely a spell couldn't be corrected in such an unexpected way.

As the lights began to shine a rumbling sensation coursed through the temple as the large carving of a son began to slide into the wall. Link felt himself being directed into the room revealed by the carving's move. Without hesitation, Link ascended the small set of stairs beside the pedestal and continued past it. He wasn't entirely sure if Dez Daemona was still behind him or not, but it didn't matter. Something was calling for him and Link needed to answer. 

The room revealed reminded Link of a cave, spacious and circular. The only object in the room was a sword, embedded in some sort of stone square that appeared as if it were made for that purpose. There was a red velvet carpet leading up some small stairs and stopping right before the sword. The only light in the room flooded in through the center of the ceiling, whether lit by moonlight or some magic light, he wasn't sure. Hazily Link ascending, following the carpet's path, as if he were in a dream. As he grew closer Link was able to take in the appearance of the sapphire blue hilt, simple design, the hand guard came out to the side, the only decoration a golden gem in the center of the hilt.

The young Hylian hadn't honestly realized when he'd stopped walking, nor did he realize when his hand, uncovered from the leather glove he usually wore, had reached out and wrapped his fingers around soft leather of the hilt. Such a natural feeling, though he wasn't sure why. As if something forced his mind from his body, Link was suddenly far away from the temple.

_Rain beat down on him as he stood there, defenseless as Lady Impa road off with Zelda clutched between herself and the horse- A giant spider like creature struck out at him while he pulled back the string of his slingshot and allowed the seed to fly, piercing it's redden eye- He was standing before the Deku tree, no running away the sight of the wither and dieing being he had grown to love holding the treasure Emerald of the Kokiri- Emerging from the moat he clutched the precious ocarina to his chest as he made his way to land- _

_The shield protected him from the giant King of Dinosaurs as he awaited his rolling to stop, quickly tossing a bomb into his mouth as he inhaled and slicing through him with his sword- Darunia congratulated him, offering eternal brotherhood and the Ruby of the Gorons- Link ran to the Temple of time, he understood what Zelda wanted him to do, what he had to do- Ruto's life was on the line, it was now or never, no matter how much his arm stung from the jelly's sting, he threw the boomerang towards the tentacles- Ruto swam before him, her eyes caught with his presenting him the Zora's sapphire- standing before the pedestal the three gems floated above him, the Door of Time began to open. He ran to the Master Sword of Evil's Bane._

_A bright light and he was waking up, Raura standing before him- Sheik of the Sheikah, that's what he called himself- Zelda was incased in a crystal of blue light, she was being taken away- A song? He stop questioning as he listen carefully- the poe sister proved little trouble, but the Phantom in the pictures was trying link's patience, still he held his deflected the attacks with ease- Saria was saved, she offered her power to him-_

_Him again, but Link couldn't get to him before the lava suddenly spurted up, it was as if the Goddess wanted him to remain secret- The tower seemed endless as Link completed the trials and began his ascent- Heaving the Megaton Hammer towards the fire dragon's head he released his brother and was rewarded with a medallion for the reunion- He was nearly at the top, just a little farther to go- Morpha had been difficult, but not as difficult as fighting the shadow of his heart- Ruto was freed and thankfully broke off te alleged engagement- _

_The Sheikah screamed Link's name, but he couldn't stop the shadow from attacking- Impa stood before him, impressed with his defeat of Bongo Bongo, the eye of truth had greatly assisted him through the Sheikah Temple- That blasted organ grew louder as Link entered the room, following the velvet carpet- With their own power reflected at them Twin Rova argued to the after life as Nabooru winked towards him and offered her power- _

_Then one image remained clearly. A giant horned pig-like beast wielding two axes, larger than Link himself. He dodged each blow, surrounded by a ring of fire, finding relief only the fact Zelda was safely outside it. He shot an arrow empowered by light and knocked the beast down, over and over Link drove his sword into the creature's head, but he was stilled by her voice. "Now's our chance," Zelda called the other sages and with their power the beats was sealed._

Link blinked his sapphire eyes as he turned, suddenly feeling exhausted and met Dez Daemona's gaze. She stood right by him with a comforting smile that, despite his distrust he couldn't help but take comfort in it. He was so tired and his mind strained. Then her voice echoed, floating through the room and into his pointed ears.

"That is what should have happened," she was hesitant, as if she was unsure of what to say, but her voice remained strong, "however because the King of Evil never became the King of Evil, things have been thrown out of balance. You should rest now Hero," her staff was gone, her gentle touch on his shoulder. No, he couldn't trust he, she had hurt Zelda, hadn't she? He couldn't remember, his mind was swirling. She made a motion, a flick of the wrist and the door immediately closed as two beds appeared. Link wearily released the hilt, too tired to process she had locked him in there with her alone. The Master Sword remained where it was as Link fell into his bed, Dez Daemona's soft eyes the last image he had before sleep claimed him.

Well that's the first chapter. I'm really curious as to what readers think of this chapter. I'm debating on whether or not to pursue the rest of the plot. I have a plan, I want to, I can pull it off, the only question is…will anyone other than me and two people read it? The answer to that question will determine whether or not it gets posted on Shinobi Kitten is out vanishes 


	2. Chapter 2 Only Time Will Tell

AN: SO yeah…it's fall now- looks around I'm finally going to type up chapter 2 of Protector of Time. sighs This is going slow, but not my fault-I've been getting a lot of other stuff done. Wish I could get more done. After reading all 145 chapters/ 23 Volumes of Hana Kimi, I'm ready to get back to work!! rolls up sleeves And now a Special guest will do the disclaimer.

NA: If I do it, won't it be giving away something? A spoiler I think you called it.

SK(ME): Of course not, unless they figure out what the NA stands for…hehehe

NA: In That Case; Listen, Shinobi Kitten doesn't own The popular Series the Legend of Zelda, no matter how much she plots too. She doesn't even own half the OC's-but we do ask that you not steal any without permission, thank you.

_**Chapter 2 Only Time Will Tell**_

Peace-rest-heal-sleep-wounded-serene-recover-aching. Every fiber of every muscles in her body ached. Why? Where did this groaning come from? This aching feeling-seeming to consume ever joint in her body. Oh yes, the answer was so simple-exhaustion. The trip home had not been a short one in the least. Four hours of non-stop running. Her legs pushing as her pounded against the ground to her destination. Why? For what reason had she willingly put herself through all of it? Her lids slowly opened, allowing her emerald gaze to sweep across the room, meeting the sight of a sleeping hero. He shifted in his slumber, golden tresses falling into his face. That was why.

Through the protest of her aching arms, she slowly pushed herself to a sitting position. As long as she could protect the hero, as long as she needed to protect the hero, the pain would be tolerable. _'Let me help you. We are partners.'_ She didn't look for the voice, she knew whose it was. Dez Daemona took a deep breath and closed her eyes. At a steady pace, her aches and pains were dissolving, melting away into a friendly warmth. She was growing fond of that spell. Though, it was not in the nature of her training to learn it, Dez Daemona was glad it had been in _her_ nature to learn it. Reopening her eyes, she surveyed the area. Daylight would soon replace the magic light that flooded from the open roof.

Her voice cooed through his mind, "Help me," Link had listened to that plea echo as she called out to him. "Link please!" He wanted to go to her, to help her, but he couldn't move. It was like some invisible force held him back. "Link help me!"

"Hey!"

Link's body shot straight up. Cold sweat held his tunic to his body. He knew that voice, it was familiar. He looked around, his gaze skimming everywhere, but only found a very startled Dez Daemona. The grass green hat atop his head slumped as he slowly pulled it off, running his fingers through his sweat soaked hair. Zelda needed him…no the Zelda from his memories wasn't the same as the Zelda he knew now. Somehow she had changed. How could he save her and set everything right again?

"Dez Daemona," somehow Link found his voice again. Trust still wasn't there, but he knew she was the only one who could help him. Whether or not he liked it was beside the point. "How can I save Princess Zelda?"

He didn't like the answer he received, "I can only guide and assist you in how to set the world-the timeline right again. There is no guarantee that anyone will live or die," their gazes were caught together for a moment. Silence filled the air before she continued, "or whom will and won't be saved.." she trailed of as her gaze flew to the sealed Door of Time, irritation filled her voice, "she wouldn't."

Link rose from the bed as he heard a loud a thud came from the door, "what's going on-"

"Hero of Time," Daemona's stern voice cut him off, "pick up the Master Sword and get ready. We'll have to depart quickly." Her voice was urgent, he hadn't heard her use that tone before. Then again he hadn't really been around her much ad he? He ran over to where the Master Sword rested in it's pedestal. Taking hold of the hilt, he lifted it out. He had expected more of a resistance than he had received. The sound, a muffled thud came again. "Prepare yourself to run. At the current time, I'm uncertain if you can match him or not." We just need to make it out of the room."

"him?" the inquiry came seconds before the answer. Link wasn't liking the answers he had been receiving. The stone door of had been smashed open, dust filled the air, Link dodged flying debris. As the dust cleared, standing atop a rampart scarlet hair came into view.

Rage swam through out every ounce of Dez Daemona. "You have gone too far Sage! You and your mercenary!" Standing so arrogantly on top of the instrument of destruction that had smashed through the Door of Time was Zelda's new guy. His scarlet hair lay flat against his head. Eyes as red as his hair shaped like the trademark of the Aegis family, shaped like a bird a prey, a falcon. However, his white trench coat, open to reveal the ebony shirt underneath. Of course he wore matching black pants and boots to complete this ensemble. Those, along with the twins blade at his sides, were trademark of the young mercenary himself.

"And what," Zelda's voice was like a dagger hidden and threatening, "did Vincent and I do that was so wrong?" The Princess joined Vincent atop the rampart. Oh how Dez Daemona could start a list, but for now she would set aside those things for what was important.

"You dare disrespect a Temple of the holy ones by destroying the Door of Time and you ask what you have done wrong?" Her usually calm demeanor was threatening to burst, this woman, chosen by the Goddess Nayru to assist in Hyrule's Salvation continued to defy the Deities. If only her magic would work in this room. No destructive nor travel magic was possible in this room. Dez Daemona wasn't sure how much skill Link could remember or how much would be instinct at this point. She had to rely on her melee abilities alone, trusting that Link wouldn't be completely defenseless. He had been trained by the royal guard in this timeline hadn't he?

What was Zelda doing? This woman was not his princess. Whoever she was she was not the same sweet girl he had once known. He watched as Dez Daemona seemed to barely control her own rage, Why wasn't he that angry? He felt the anger burning inside him, but not to eh extent it was her. He shook those thoughts away. Link had always been able to remain calm. Right now he had to focus. They had to get into the other room. Dez Daemona had said to get ready to run, was this man really that skilled?

The man's-Vincent's gaze skipped over Link's and fell to Dez Daemona. Somehow Link knew Vincent found her the bigger threat At least for now it was true. Link remained silent as he listened, forming his own opinions on the matters at hand. The man began to speak.

"Well well beautiful," his lips spread into an arrogant smile, "It's too bad you have to die here. I really would've loved to meet you under different circumstances. You see, unfortunately my boss, she doesn't appreciate the interference you're providing." His hands grasped the hilts of the twin blades at his hips.

"You're mistaken Aegis," Dez Daemona's voice was cold as she slid her right leg back and prepared to fight, That pose looked familiar and still foreign to Link. He'd figure that out later. Link's sapphire gaze searched for Zelda, but she was nowhere to be seen. Where had she gone off to now? He had to stop thinking about her. They just had to get past the mercenary. Link lifted his blade up, only properly holding it because of the short time he spent training with the royal guard.

Silence over took the room until Dez Daemona and Vincent charge together his swords clashed against the shaft of her staff. She held his blade there, neither one of them gave an inch. Link wanted to help her, he felt the need to help, but she had told him to get out of the room. As if confirming his thoughts Dez Daemona fell back, the momentum pulled Vincent down in her direction. Keeping his weight against her staff, she brought her legs up, pressed them to his chest and propelled Vincent over and behind her with a strong kick. As the red-head continued to flew Dez Daemona continued to roll back and onto her feet. Following her, Link ran out of the room only to be stopped dead in his tracks.

Knights in black armor blocked the exit. Link knew what these were from the memories had had 'regained. Darknuts. Didn't the Evil King command those? Did that mean Zelda really was…These things were dangerous. The Hylian took a few steps to the side, edging towards Dez Daemona. One of the Darknuts moved, revealing the golden haired princess behind it.

"I don't want it to be this way Link," even though it was her voice-even though she was back in her usual pink and violet dress-even though he wanted it to be, Link knew that it just wasn't her.

"Princess Zelda I will save you," beside him, Link felt Dez Daemona moving, she was preparing to leave, her voice was low as she prepared another spell, "I'll come back."

Quietly Dez Daemona hummed the soft tune of the forest. The melody of the Forest Goddess passed down. The green light enveloped them as Farore's power carried them away from the danger. Dez Daemona felt Zelda latch her power onto her own and quickly flung it-away. At least the Sage was persistent. After a few moments the light dispersed, leaving the mysterious Sacred Grove in their view. The meadow was a calming sight to the young warrior. It may have been old and mostly deserted, but it was also un ravaged by the evils of the outside world. The green grass remained healthy, and she wanted to keep it that way.

In front of them were the stair that lead to the maze where natural defenses protected the Grove from unwanted visitors. Behind them the broken staircase to the Forest Temple. A single tree grew on the corner of the ledge. A tree trunk lay just beyond the stone circle beneath their feet. If she were to look down, her gaze would meet the symbol of the Forest Sage. Saria, the Forest Sage, she was not at her post playing the quick-up beat tone of the forest children. Dez Daemona breathed a sigh of relief, no disturbances. She would have to give Link the treasure before he met with the Hero.

Now it was time to deal with a well rested Hero. Turning her focus to him, Dez Daemona's gaze met his expectant one. He didn't look happy at all. How many times had he given her that gaze now? What did he expect from her anyway? It's wasn't like she could control this.

"Can you explain now?' his voice was rather demanding.

"I'm sorry, but right now I can't-"

"Then how do I really know I can tr-"

"Look," she sighed, "I know you're confused about everything. I understand that you may be a little bit in denial or are having a hard time accepting that Zeld-"

"Dez Damon-"

"However," she rose her voice to prevent further interruption, "I am not the one to tell you everything. Your patience to this point is greatly appreciated. If you'll just wait a little while longer you will get some answers."

His shoulders rose and fell as she heard him give out a deep sigh. "Sorry. It's just that. Seeing that guy fighting for Zelda, protecting her…" his fist clutched at his side. Dez Daemona tossed aside the small pain she felt in her chest, even if he were free she never would be.

"Now that you are well rested and there are no listening ears about," with a flicked of her wrist the staff that had appeared the day before disappeared with the same ease, "I can give you some information, though it isn't likely the answers you seek. You are the Hero of Time, chosen by the Great Deities and the Master sword. I have been appointed as your protector and thus was entrusted with the treasure you would have otherwise received from the Sage of Wisdom. In the era that should have been she would have given it to you."

The look of confusion and frustration on Link's face didn't surprise her. What did take her by surprise was the increase in her own heartbeat. "this treasure will allow you to travel from on sacred place to another. There are six sacred locations throughout this land you know as Hyrule. Each has it's own tune." Quickly she reached into her white pouch and pulled from it a blue flute made of clay, "you may recognize it."

"The Ocarina of Time?" his fingers gently wrapped around the cool instrument. A nostalgic feeling swept over and through him. The memories, the knowledge of what it was came to him. That little instrument had been his only connection to so many friends he lost in the 'era that should have been.' What else was he missing? What other things did he have that he didn't entirely remember? Would he remember once he held them in his hand like now? A face came into his mind's eyes. Sandy colored hair covering a scarlet eye, a harp accompanied the image.

"Any Melodies you plan on teaching me?" for the first time he smiled. After all she was doing just what he had, protecting someone for the greater good. So now he had attempted humor and hoped she understood that. None of this was her fault after all. Dez Daemona was just following orders-just like he had done.

She actually chuckled a bit. That chuckle seemed to him a very pleasant sound. "no. I am not to teach you much if I teach you anything. The other Heroes are going to help you remember things that you have forgotten. Including your musical talents. He watched as she walked over to a tree stump-he remembered an old friend sitting on that stump. Dez Daemona placed her foot on top of it and jumped up into the air, landing on the broken ledge above. She simply sat there, hanging her legs over the edge. "Now hero. We wait for the Hero of the Forest to arrive."

Dez Daemona leaned back. This was all she could do for now. Everything else was up to him after all. He was the Hero of time, but that had been a different life hadn't it? One in which she hadn't existed-or had she? That was the thing with those who served time, they lost track of their own lives. Who was she to complain anyway. After all her partner didn't complain…her partner had existed in that other era.

He watched as she leaned back and out of sight. "Do I have to be trained or something? The Kokiri, I lived amongst them, they're peaceful folk."

"Who make slingshots, designed their own blade, and have invented a way to paralyze their opponents with Deku Baba Nuts." Her tone seemed amused. Despite the difference in elevation, he could hear her very clearly, "Don't write them off just yet."

Taking a deep sigh, Link made his way over and sat down on the stump his remembered Saria loved to sit at and play her ocarina. "I never thought of it that way." He brought his ocarina to his lips. He remembered once, she had taught him that melody-her song. The song of her people. Taking a deep breath he recalled those notes, allowed his fingers to find them at their own speed. The tune came from the wind in his memory as it flowed into reality. A melody as friendly as he remembered.

"Nice tune," his voice disrupted the gentle flow of Link's thoughts.

"Thank you." Link stopped and lowered his ocarina.

"So Dez-"

"He's all yours Hero Min. All yours."

.

So yeah-hinted at Dez's importance and stuff. So yeah…what does everyone think?


End file.
